<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neutron Star by Yoite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179704">Neutron Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite'>Yoite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FebuWhump 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Body Swap, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Ficlet, Imprisonment, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Scene: Crowley's Trial in Hell (Good Omens), Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is waiting for his trial inside Crowley's body.</p><p>A one-shot for FebuWhump 2021 (Day 3: "Imprisonment").</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FebuWhump 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neutron Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A super short one today, because I am determined to stick with FebuWhump, but also, I need to work on my Ducks and Bees story..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt wrong to touch Crowley's hands, to knead them together, even if they were his own hands now. Aziraphale stood in the middle of the cell, perfectly still, not daring to touch or move any part of his body, Crowley's body. He was left without his usual coping techniques, waiting to find out what Hell had in store for him. It could hardly be any worse than this.</p><p>They had swapped back on earth, and Aziraphale did not notice it in the bright daylight, in the warmth of the sun, when his nerves were tingling, adjusting to the way Crowley smelled and touched and tasted, which was ever so slightly different from his own body.</p><p>But now, cloaked in the dim despair of his imprisonment and stripped of any sensory input, he could feel it. Crowley's imprint lingering in the husk of his body, the vestiges of the demon's soul in every cell. Or, maybe, <em>feel</em> was the wrong word. He couldn't feel anything at all. He had never known such emptiness before, like the collapsed core of a star, spinning uncontrollably, doomed to lose heat, forever, a little at a time, but never allowed to die. A much more thorough confinement than what the Dark Council had subjected him to.</p><p>"I'm sorry", the angel whispered, as if hoping that there was something in Crowley's ears, in the coils of his brain, that could hear him, "I never knew you were in such pain."</p><p>When they first came up with the plan, Aziraphale was anxious that he wouldn't make a very convincing Crowley, that he could barely be expected to imitate the demon's swagger. But he wasn't nervous about that anymore. He had nothing to lose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does this make any sense, from an astrophysical point of view?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>